Static Electricity
by KyKy-13
Summary: Kadaj and Loz are left home alone to decorate the Christmas tree, but when they discover a little spark, they get a bit distracted. Kadaj/Loz


"Brother! Check out my new socks!"

Sitting curled up on the couch with a book in one hand and a cup of rum-spiked hot chocolate in the other, Kadaj half-heartedly looked up at his eldest brother standing before him.

Loz grinned at him, clad in nothing but a pair of fleece snowflake pajama pants and the brightest pair of orange wool socks Kadaj had ever laid eyes upon. The red, green, and white twinkling lights from the nearby Christmas tree illuminated the toned muscles of his brother's massive chest and chiselled features. He seemed to be the prime figure of masculinity, but that goofy adorable grin plastered on his face completely drew away from that.

Kadaj sipped his hot-chocolate, motioning to the orange socks. "Where'd you get those, brother?"

"Yazoo bought them for me." Loz smiled, wiggling his toes. "He always complained about me having cold feet in bed, so he bought these to keep them warm. Aren't they great?"

"Hmm…" Kadaj smirked softly, drawing his eyes back to his book. "Where is Yazoo, anyways?"

"Out getting a few things." Loz began pacing around the living room, apparently testing out his new socks. "He wanted to make gingerbread cookies, but we're all out of sugar and milk."

Kadaj nodded with a soft smile. Yazoo always did overdo himself around Christmas time. The young man would run around like a chicken with its head chopped off; from making Christmas treats, to decorating the tree, to buying presents, to putting up a threatening sign on the front door to keep those annoying carollers away.

The Remnant leader took another sip of the rich hot chocolate, when Loz suddenly sat close beside him, pushing his face between Kadaj and the book.

"Ni-saan?" Loz cooed innocently.

Kadaj raised a thin silver brow. "Yes, brother?"

"Yazoo wanted us to decorate the tree while he was out. I can't do it all by myself." He bat his eyelashes. "Please, can I have some help?"

Kadaj frowned, staring into those big green Mako eyes. It was like kicking a kitten and having it just stare sadly at you afterwards. You can't just ignore it, no matter how hard you try.

He sighed, putting the book and hot chocolate down on the table. "Why do those stupid eyes always get to me?"

Loz smiled kissing his little brother's cheek. "Cause you love me?"

"Hmm…no, that's not it." Kadaj teased, getting up and heading towards the tree.

He put his hands on his hips and looked the tall twinkling evergreen up and down. It was huge. It would be hours before they finished. And they surely wouldn't get any help from Yazoo once he got home. He'd be too busy locked in the kitchen baking his little Christmas cookies. Sighing, Kadaj went over to the boxes of bright shiny ornaments on the table, and began pulling out glittering balls and bells, hanging them one by one on the prickly tree branches.

"Kadaj! Kadaj! Look! Don't I look fabulous?" Came a cheery voice.

The youngest Remnant glanced over his shoulder and blinked at his older brother standing behind him. Loz had managed to take two gold and red Christmas balls and hang them off his ears like big dramatic earrings. He took a model pose, puckering his lips and batting his eyelashes.

Kadaj raised an eyebrow, looking away. "I don't know you."

"Oh, come on, Kadaj." Loz smirked. "I'm just trying to make you smile. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

The youth shrugged, growling a bit as he tried to untangle the garland that managed to twist around his leg. "I left it in my other pants."

"Oh ha ha." Loz frowned, crossing his burly arms. "I'm serious, little brother. This is a time to be happy."

The Remnant leader finally managed to free his leg from the garland's grip and threw it aside. He wiped his hands on his sweatpants, frowning. "I know, it's just…Christmas is a time of year when we're supposed to be with a family. A real family."

"We are a real family, Kadaj." Loz said, hanging up a red ball. "You, me, and Yazoo."

Kadaj wrapped his arms around himself. "Yeah, but…it's not the same without a Mother."

The eldest Remnant smiled softly at Kadaj, seeming to understand. "I know, little brother. But well make due." He chuckled. "Hell, with Yazoo around baking cookies and cleaning, it's kind of like having a mom. Only…young, and hot, and lacking a vag-"

"I get it! I get it!" Kadaj cut him off, laughing.

Loz smiled and approached Kadaj from behind, meaning to wrap his youngest brother in a warm comforting hug. But just as they touched, a small zap of electricity shocked Kadaj, making him yelp and jump away, nearly falling into the tree.

"What the hell?!" He rubbed his arm where Loz had shocked him.

The big Remnant blinked in confusion, looking at his hands. "I…I'm sorry, brother. I don't know how I did that. I'm not even wearing Duel Hound." His eyes watered a bit. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Shh…shh…don't cry Loz." Kadaj stepped towards him and brushed the tears away with his hand, sending another little zap into him. "Ouch! It happened again!"

Loz frowned, taking a step back. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on."

"No, no, no…it's alright, brother. I'm fine. It just…surprised me. That's all." Kadaj smirked a bit. "Touch me again."

"Huh?" Loz sniffed in confusion.

Kadaj's Mako eyes glinted in the flickering Christmas lights. He bit his lip with a purr and stepped towards his brother. "Touch me again, brother."

Loz smirked back, reaching a hand out to touch Kadaj's lean waist. Again, when his fingertips brushed his little brother's pale skin, it sent a small electric shock into Kadaj, making him gasp. Sure it hurt a bit, but the youngest Remnant didn't care. He was as much of a masochist as he was a sadist. It felt so…good.

Loz's big eyes stared in awe. "How am I doing this?"

"Beats me." Kadaj smirked devilishly, standing on his tiptoes to kiss his brother deeply. "Mnm…but I like it."

Loz purred, grabbing Kadaj and hoisting him up into his arms. He crushed his lips against his little brothers, moaning as their contact sent out another small shock coursing through both their bodies. Kadaj gasped, lean legs wrapping around Loz's waist, and he stroked their tongues together hotly.

The eldest Remnant groaned, staggering back to land sitting on the couch, Kadaj on his lap. The little Remnant smirked and began to rock slowly on his oldest brother's lap, grinding against him. Loz moaned loudly, head tipping back to allow Kadaj access to his throat. The Remnant leader suckled and bit Loz's neck, his hands stroking his chest as he continued to move their hips together. Every so often, those little shocks would come back and zap Kadaj when he would least expect it, sending a tingle of pleasure and ecstasy through him.

Kadaj was just about to tear Loz's pants off, when the front door suddenly opened and Yazoo stepped into the house, covered in snow and carrying three heavy bags of groceries. When he spotted his two brothers on the couch, he paused and rolled his eyes.

"I can't leave you two alone for ten minutes without coming back to a dry-humping party, can I?" He shook the flurries out of his long silver locks. "The tree isn't even finished."

Loz moaned as Kadaj's hands ran down his pants. "Y-Yaz…you wouldn't believe what h-happened."

"Kadaj is horny and you're vulnerable." Yazoo kicked off his boots. "What else is new?"

Kadaj smirked, licking Loz's earlobe as he rubbed him. "That's not the only thing, brother. For some odd reason, Loz touched me and I got an electric shock. It's very…enticing."

Yazoo scowled. "Loz, what have I said about using your Duel Hound to get Kadaj in the mood? You know how masochistic he is."

Loz lifted his arms in the air, revealing his bare weapon-less wrists. "I'm not wearing it!"

Yazoo raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal that Turk's EMR again?"

"Nope." Kadaj smiled, squeezing Loz, making him moan loudly. "It's a mystery where these shocks are coming from. Can't say I'm complaining, though."

Yazoo dropped the bags of groceries and came around the couch, eyeing them intently. He tilted his head, looking his two brothers up and down, tapping his chin in thought.

Kadaj smirked over his shoulder at him. "Care to join us?"

"No, I'm just trying to figure out…" He looked down and smiled. "Aha! There's the problem!"

Loz and Kadaj both frowned, looking down to where Yazoo's Mako eyes were cast. He seemed to be staring at Loz's orange wool socks.

"My socks?" Loz was bewildered.

Yazoo sniggered. "When you wear these socks on the carpet, they rub together and build up an electric charge through your body called static electricity. When you come in contact with something, it will cause a small shock. That's what you two have been feeling."

Loz blinked. "How do you know all that?"

"I don't know, perhaps it was growing up in the labs of an electric power company?" Yazoo smirked. "Or I'm just a genius. Either one."

Loz pouted. "Hmm…I was hoping it was something cool, like special powers. Not all this scientific crap."

"I just wanted it to be because I'm so damn hot, I just conduct electricity myself." Kadaj grinned. "One can dream."

Rolling his eyes, Yazoo walked back towards the kitchen. "Well, now that the mystery is solved, perhaps you two can actually finish the tree?"

Kadaj purred and shoved Loz back down onto his back. "Hmm…no. I think we have some finishing up to do here first."

Yazoo shook his head with a smile. "How come every time I ask you two do one simple thing for me things like this happen?"

Loz grinned, pulling Kadaj down into a hot kiss. "What can we say? We have a certain spark together."


End file.
